TRISTE NAVIDAD, TRISTE AÑO NUEVO
by el santo pegaso
Summary: Bueno aquí repongo este fan,desde ya que lo disfruten. ACEPTO REVIEWS ANÓNIMOS, SIN NECESIDAD DE REGISTRARSE.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí repuso este fan que ya lo avía eliminado, pero pensándolo bien como voy a poner una secuela si saca la primera en fin que se le va a ser.

-Keitaro se encontraba muy contento ya que Kaolla y Sara le comentaron que encontraron en la habitación de Naru un regalo y por supuesto se imaginaron que ese regalo seria para Keitaro.

-SIII, grito Kei.

-Ahora si Naru va aceptar ser mi novia, que suerte que pude comprarle su regalo.- decía Kei mientras tenia en su mano el regalo que le va a dar a Naru esta nochebuena.

-Mientras tanto en la habitación de cierta muchacha campeona de Kendo.

-Ay dios que hago, no se si darle el regalo que le compre a Kei. -Daba un breve suspiro.

-Se perfectamente que a el le gusta Naru, pero si me diera una oportunidad de entrar en su corazón entendería cuanto lo aprecio. – Esto último lo dijo con un leve rubor en su rostro.

-Tomo entre sus mano el regalo y lo guardo en el cajón de la cómoda.

-Y se dispuso a cambiarse ya que esta noche iban a festejar la noche nueva en el parque central.

(Se estaba organizando un festejo con un árbol de navidad de unos 10Metros de altura completamente adornado y repleto de luces de colores).

-Y así llego la hora y todos los residentes de Hinata se encontraban canto y festejan la llegada de la navidad, excepto Kei que se encontraba muy nervioso y si a eso le agregamos que Naru todavía no ha llegado.

-¿Donde estas Naru? – Se preguntaba Kei

-Sempai, Sempai me escuchas.- le decía Shinobu.

-He, si Shinobu que ocurre.

-¿Sempai Naru va a venir?. – Preguntaba inocentemente

-No se Shinobu no se. Decía Kei con cierta tristeza en su vos

-KEITAROOOOO.- grito Kaolla y se subió a la espalda de Kei

-Kaolla por favor no estoy de ánimos para jugar.

-Pero Kei mira quien esta allá. Con gran alegría le decía Kaolla a Kei señalando en dirección de un restaurante que se encontraba en el otro extremo de donde ellos estaban.

-Naru llegaste. Y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Kei.

-Que por supuesto no paso desapercibido ante los ojos de Motoko que no puedo ocultar su malestar.

-Inmediatamente Kei salio corriendo a buscar a Naru.

-Haaaa, dios tengo que entrenar un poco, casi me muero. Decía Kei en la puerta del restaurante y entrando en el.

-Naru. -Dijo Kei y se dispuso a ir hacia ella pero en eso vio algo que lo dejo helado.

-¿Que hace Naru con el profesor Seta?. Decía esto mientras en un ágil movimiento se acercó y se escondió tras unas plantas que había en el lugar y se dispuso a oír lo que platicaban.

-


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Y bien Naru que quería decirme?. – Le preguntaba Seta a Naru

-Bueno estéee yooo solo quería darle esto. – Y extiende sus manos y le entrega un piquetito.

-¿Este regalo es para mi, pero por que?

-Esteee bueno yo solo quería que supieras cuanto lo aprecio y…. – Decía Naru con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

-Pero no pudo continuar hablando ya que Keitaro salio de su escondite y se puso frente de ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Por que Naru, por que…? – y no pudo seguir hablando ya que sus lagrimas lo ahogaban y estrujando el regalo que llevaba entre sus brazos.

-Por que, que Keitaro yo no tengo por que decirte nada, lo que haga con mi vida es cosa mi.- Decía esto mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a Kei.

-Y bien Kei que quieres no ves que estoy ocupada. – Con cierto tono de rudeza.

-Desde luego esto hizo que Kei se encogiera de hombre y con un hilo de vos le decía a Naru.

-Yo bueno solo quería darte esto. – Entregándole el obsequió que con mucho sacrificio pudo comprar.

-No lo quiero. Con un tono de desprecio.

-Pero Naru lo compre para vos por favor acéptalo. – Rogándole a Naru.

-Eres sordo te dije que NO LO QUIERO. Arrojando el regalo al suelo y dando media vuelta y yéndose del lugar acompañada por el profesor Seta.

-Claro que Keitaro quedo atónito con la reacción de Naru, quedando en el mismo lugar con su mirado en el suelo viendo el obsequio y con lagrimas fluyendo por sus ojos, hasta que una vos lo saco de su transe.

-Keitaro, Keitaro. -Repetía Motoko, que por supuesto escucho y vio todo lo sucedido.

-Con mucho esfuerzo Kei levanto su mirada para encontrarse con Motoko, que lo miraba tiernamente. Kei no pudo aguantar y en un impulso abraso a Motoko, a la cual ella solo atino a responder el abraso.

-Motoko por que, yo yo lo solo, me quiero morir. –Desbordándose en un mar de lagrimas y por supuesto haciendo que Motoko se estremeciera de pie a cabeza no solo por el abraso si no por las palabras de Kei.

-Kei por favor no digas eso yo.. este nosotras te apreciamos mucho.- Le decía Motoko tratando de calmar a Kei.

-Kei un poco mas calmado y soltando a Motoko.

-Gracias Motoko ya me siento mejor y disculpa el abraso no fue mi intención. – Diciendo esto ultimo con cierta vergüenza y temor a como reaccionario Motoko.

-Esta bien Keitaro yo te comprendo no te preocupes. – Con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro para calmar a Keitaro.

-Por cierto Kei será mejor que levante el obsequio no sea cosa que se estropee.

-Pero para que Motoko ya no tiene sentido. – Con cierto dejo de tristeza y malestar le respondía a Motoko.

-Desde luego que Motoko no supo que responder o como actuar en ese momento, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer levanto el obsequio y se lo entrego a Kei.

-

-


	3. Chapter 3

-Keitaro se que es doloroso, pero te aseguro que en alguna parte te esta esperando esa persona especial y que estará encantada de recibir un obsequio tuyo. – Respondía Motoko con una vos suave, tierna y a la vez sincera.

(Desde luego que Kei se sintió feliz de las lindas palabras que le dijo Motoko, y a su vez no puedo evitar sonrojarse y sentir como su corazón latía a mil).

-Muchísimas gracias Motoko. – diciendo Kei y devolviéndole la sonrisa a Motoko.

-De nada Kei, para eso son los amigos. – Esto ultimo lo dijo con cierta tristeza que desde luego esa tristeza la guardo para si misma, y poder evitarlo allá fue la que abraso a Kei en esta oportunidad.

(Y con este hermoso abraso el reloj marco las 0:00, y sin mas marcaría el comienzo de una hermosa amista y algo mas).

--Pasaron 2 días de la navidad y quedando tan solo 6 días para el nuevo año.

EN LA RESIDENCIA HINATA

-Hola Motoko. – Saludaba alegremente Kei.

-Ha, hola Keitaro, como estas.- Retribuyendo el saludo al muchacho que cautivo su corazón.

-Bien gracias Motoko, este me preguntaba si mañana quisieras ir y si puedes al cine conmigo.- Poniendo carita de perrito abandonado.

-Ha… - Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar ante la invitación de Kei.

-Esta bien Motoko si no quieres no ay problema.- Con cierta desilusión en su rostro.

-No, no, este quiero decir que acepto tu invitación es que me tomaste por sorpresa.- Poniendo su mano en la nuca y riéndose nerviosamente.

-DE VERDAD, que bueno entonces quedamos mañana a la 14:30Hs, esta bien.- esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-Si Kei de acuerdo mañana a las 14:30Hs. – Acercándose y depositando un tierno beso en su mejilla.

(No hace falta decir que Keitaro se súper sonrojo ante esa muestra de cariño de Motoko).

-Hasta mañana Kei. – Se despidió Motoko y salio a toda marcha.

-Motoko. – Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Kei.

(_Ay dios que me ocurre, por que me siento así… será que en realidad siempre estuve enamorado de motoko, se decía Kei así mismo)._

-Bueno Kei despierta, no creo que le gustes a ella. – Y así sin más se dirigió a su cuarto para preparar su ropa para mañana.

-Ay dios me invito a salir, no lo puedo creer, será que estoy entrando en su corazón. – Se decía Motoko.


	4. Chapter 4

-Listo esto me voy a poner para mi cita.- Mientras ponía su ropa en una silla que se encontraba en el rincón.

-Y así Kei se acostó y se dispuso a dormir. – _Ay dios espero que mañana salga todo bien.- _Suplicaba Kei al creador.

(Y de esta manera la noche fue dando lugar al amanecer).

-Mmmm, que bien dormí.- Decía Motoko levantándose y preparándose para realizar sus entrenamientos matutinos.

(Mientras tanto Kei que se levanto más temprano se dispuso a hacer los quehaceres de la residencia).

-Ufff, ya termine aquí y ahora solo me queda trapear el piso.- Recogiendo el balde y yendo al pasillo principal.

-Bien manos a la obra. – Poniéndose de rodillas para trapear el piso.

(Y de esta manera Kei empezó su trabajo y luego de unos 20minutos termino su trabajo y se dirigió a su cuarto y en el trayecto se cruzó con Motoko).

-Buen día Kei, por lo que veo trabajando duro.- Con una sensual sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buen día Motoko, esteee disculpa con respecto a la cita, todavía esta en pie. – Mirándola con suplica.

-Por supuesto que si Kei… cambiando de tema Kei ¿Qué película vamos a ver?.-

-Es una película romántica se llama eternamente enamorado.

-Mmmm, interesante titulo, - Mirándolo de reojo.

-Es que me la recomendó un amigo.- Un tanto apenado.

-Esta bien Kei, nos vemos después. – Despidiéndose con cierto sonrojo en su rostro.

-SII, Motoko hasta las 14:30Hs.

(Y sin más la hora de la cita llego).

-AY mamá, ya son las 14:15Hs, mejor me cambio rápido. – Se decía Kei.

-Que nerviosa estoy, espero que le guste a Kei. – Mientras Motoko se miraba al espejo.

14:30Hs

-TOC, TOC, TOC. – tocaba Kei en la puerta del cuarto de Motoko.

-He, si ya voy. – Contestaba Motoko y dirigiendo a abrir la puerta.

-Hola Motoko… que hermosa te ves.-

-Gracias Kei, tu también esta muy apuesto.- Mirándolo un tanto apenada por el ultimo comentario.

-He, no es para tanto Motoko. – Un tanto apenado y con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

-Bueno Kei nos vamos.- Tomándolo del hombro.

-Si claro Motoko. – Sintiéndose muy feliz.

(Espero que le este gustando y disculpen que por ay no profundice en algunos momentos y alga los saltos de tiempos tan rápido).


	5. Chapter 5

(Y sin más Keitaro y Motoko disfrutaron de una hermosa película pero principalmente de su mutua compañía).

-Kei estuvo hermosa la película muchas gracias por invitarme. – Tomando a Kei de la mano.

-De nada Motoko me alegro que te allá gustado.- Algo apenado ya que Motoko sujetaba su mano.

(Y así pasaron unos minutos sin decir una sola palabra, hasta que Motoko interrumpió el silencio).

-Kei como sabes solo faltan dos días para año nuevo y me preguntaba… si te gustaría acompañarme al parque y celebrarlo conmigo. – A esta altura la cara de Motoko parecía un semáforo de lo rojo que se encontraba.

-SIII, Motoko me encantaría. – Esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

(Sin percatarse del tiempo ya habían llegado a la entrada de la residencia, y con tan solo una mirada se despidieron y entraron cada uno en su cuarto a recordar la hermosa tarde que compartieron los dos).

(Y en un abrir y cerrar los ojos llego el día en el que sus vidas cambiarían).

-AY, dios que Keitaro no me rechacé. – Se decía Motoko con cierta preocupación.

-Motoko por favor permíteme entrar en tu corazón.- Pronunciaba Kei en forma de ruego.

(Mientra tanto con las chicas Hinata).

-Hey chicas se dieron cuenta que Keitaro y Motoko están, he, mmm, como decirlo mas unidos.- Comentaba Kaolla.

-Pues no me extrañaría que hoy en la noche se declaren.- Pronunciaba Kitzune con un tono picaresco.

-Espero que tengas razón Kitzune, mi sempai se merece ser feliz.- Decía la dulce Shinobu con un dejo de tristeza y felicidad en su voz.

(Cuando uno ama realmente al otro solo desea su felicidad aunque eso signifique su mas profunda tristeza).

-No este no, no, no, AYYY no se que ponerme. – Bufaba Motoko al no poder encontrar que ponerse para Kei.

(Con Keitaro)

-Mmm, espero que le guste este collar que le compre. – Se decía Kei mentalmente mientras se dirigía hacia la residencia.

(Pero el destino se ensaño con Kei, es que venia tan embobado en el obsequio y en que palabras utilizaría para declarársele a Motoko que no se dio cuenta que el semáforo estaba en verde cuando empezó a cruzar la calle, pero fue demasiado tarda cuando lo noto ya un automóvil que circulaba a alta velocidad lo había embestido y haciendo que Kei volara lejos y cayera en el frió asfaltó y que a su ves se cubría de un manto rojo).

(En la residencia).

-MOTOKO, MOTOKO. – Se escuchaba que Shinobu gritaba.


	6. Chapter 6

-Que ocurre Shinobu por gritas así. – Preguntaba Motoko sin entender nada.

-Motoko, mi, mi sempai tuvo un accidente y esta grabe. – Completamente alterada y con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-QUEEE, dijiste Shinobu. – Motoko sin poder creer lo que Shinobu decía.

-A mi sempai lo atropello un auto, y y y ahora esta en el hospital.- Prácticamente pálida.

(Y sin perder tiempo Motoko salio a toda velocidad, claro las demás chicas atrás de ella.

Por suerte el hospital solo quedaba a cuatro cuadras de ay así que las chicas llegaron muy rápido).

(Motoko entraba en el hospital a toda velocidad y se dirigió a la recepción).

-Señorita busca a Urashima Keitaro el tuvo un accidente y me dijeron que se encontraba aquí. – Con desesperación Motoko traba de saber sobre Kei.

-MMM Urashima, Urashima, si se encuentras en estos momentos en terapia así que tendrá que esperar a que salga.

(Una enfermera acompaño a las chicas hasta la sala de espera).

-Esperen aquí, cuando el doctor salga vendrá a decirles como se encuentra el joven.

(Kaolla, Shinobu, Sara, Kitzune y Haruka trataban de darle ánimos a Motoko que se encontraba destrozada).

-Vamos Motoko sabes bien que Keitaro va a salir de esta.- Le decía Kitzune.

-Si animo Motoko no querrás que Keitaro te vea con esa cara. Pronunciaba Sara.

-Motoko tu sabes que Keitaro es inmortal, animo amiga. – Kaolla abrasando a Motoko.

-Por favor Motoko ten fe, que mi sempai se va a recuperar. – Increíblemente Shinobu hacia un tremendo esfuerzo por no derrumbarse ya que sabía que su amiga la necesitaba mas que nunca y no la iba a dejar sola.

(Luego de varios minutos el doctor se acerca).

-Hola soy el doctor Akira Toriyama. – Haciendo una reverencia.

-Doctor como esta Keitaro.- Pronunciaron todas en un solo tono de vos.

(El doctor cambia su expresión por una de inmensa tristeza por lo que tenía que informarles a las chicas).

-Les voy a ser sincero el Sr. Urashima presenta múltiples fracturas y varios de sus órganos internos están muy lastimados lo que ocasiono hemorragia internas. – Termino de comentar el doctor con gran pesar.

-Podemos pasar a verlo. –Preguntaban las chicas.

-Lo siento solo puede pasar una de ustedes.

(Desde luego que fue Motoko la elegida para pasar).

(En el cuarto Motoko observo a Keitaro que descasaba placidamente como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, y al acercarse noto que Kei esta abriendo sus ojos pesadamente).


	7. principio de un nuevo comienzo

-Disculpa Kei no quería despertarte. – Decía Motoko mientras acercaba una silla y se sentaba al lado de Kei.

-No esta bien Motoko me alegra que estés aquí.- Con cierta dificulta pronunciaba Kei.

(Así pasaron unos minutos teniendo una charla amena, hasta que Kei cambio su semblante y le dijo a Motoko)

-Motoko, quería decirte algo importante.- Mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Si Kei te escucho.- Respondía Motoko.

-Yo solo quería decirte que desde aquella noche y estos últimos días me di cuenta que me gusta mucho Motoko, yo te amo. – Mirando a Motoko directamente a los ojos.

-Yo yo Keitaro te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón.- Y sin mas se acercó a Keitaro y le dio un beso en sus labio, ese beso tan anhelado.

(Un beso que duro varios segundos hasta que Motoko pudo sentir como el Ki de Keitaro iba desapareciendo).

-Keitaro yo… - No pudo terminar su frase ya que Keitaro deposito un dulce beso en sus labio y luego le dijo.

-Te amo Motoko Aoyama te amo. – Y con estas palabras Keitaro Urashima cerraba sus ojos para adentrarse en ese sueño eterno que es la muerte.

-No Keitaro no por favor nooooo.- Recostándose en el pecho de su primer amor y desbordándose en un mar de lágrimas.

(Luego de unos minutos Motoko lentamente se separaba del cuerpo de Keitaro que lentamente iba perdiendo ese calor que lo caracterizaba, y sin mas deposito un ultimo beso en sus labios y con todo el dolor del alma se dirigió afuera del cuarto donde la esperaban las chicas, que al ver el rostro de Motoko comprendieron que aquél muchacho, su amigo se marcho para siempre).

-Mi, mi sempai nooo. – Grito Shinobu e inmediatamente se abraso a Motoko en un inmenso mar de lágrimas.

-Tonto Keitaro tonto… - Sin mas Kaolla cayo al suelo sin poder ocultar su enorme tristeza.

-Keitaro… - Eso fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Sara.

(Kitzune y Haruka haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no desarmarse en un mar de lagrimas, pero fue inútil el dolor fue mayor y todas se unieron en un gran abraso).

(Así las chica se abrasaron muy fuertemente mientras a su memoria venían los recuerdos de ese muchacho torpe, despistado y con una enorme sonrisa, ese muchacho que siempre estaba dispuesto para ayudarlas, consolarlas y brindarles una palabra de apoyo para quitar de sus rostros las tristeza, ese muchacho que se gano su corazón).

RECUERDOS: Aquí expresó los pensamientos de las chicas y sus recuerdos de cuando conocieron a Keitaro.

Shinobu: Sempai te acuerdas la primera ves que nos conocimos, fue aquel día en el que me fui de casa ya que mis padres discutían y decidieron separarse, ay hay fue donde te vi por primera ves, yo estaba sentada en aquel banco con la mirada perdida hasta que note que me observabas me sonreíste nerviosamente en cambio yo no tenia ánimos de sonreír y así pasaron unos minutos te observé y estabas dibujando algo, te soy sincera creí que eras un pervertido y me asuste, pero creo que el que se asusto fuiste tu ya que saliste corriendo y dejaste caer el cuaderno te quise hablar pero fue tarde te habías marchado, me acerqué y recogí el cuaderno y me puse a mirar los dibujos tenias un montón todos eran de paisajes, pero cuando llega a las ultimas paginas me quede helada mis ojos no lo creían me dibujaste a MI si a MI, pero en tu dibujo yo sonreía, sabes ahora cada ves que vea al cielo sonreiré solo para ti.

Kaolla: Kei, Keitaro te acuerdas como fue nuestro primer encuentro jajaja, yo si fue el primer día que llegaste a hinata y te habías metido en las aguas y Naru te sorprendió ay, desde luego que te quería matar por mirón, por pervertido y cuando ibas bajando las escaleras yo estaba ay con mis tanques, creíste que eran de juguete pero cuando pisaste uno explotó y luego te ataque con los otros jajaja eso fue divertido no Kei.

Kitzune: Kei no sabes que tristeza tengo, recuerdas cuando Naru te perseguía y te tropezaste con mi canasto donde tenia mis ropas, ja que lindo recuerdo no Kei, sabes te voy a contar un secreto si, yo a pesar de que doy la impresión de que nada me preocupa eso solo es una mascara sebes, yo nunca tuve novio ya que lo único que les interesaba era acostarse conmigo solamente y desde luego que yo los mandaba a volar pero contigo era diferente a pesar de que me insinuaba tu siempre salías corriendo o te sonrojabas, sabes eso me encantaba por que nunca te aprovechaste de mis insinuaciones es mas me tratabas como una mujer no solo como alguien con quien pasar el momento, y por todo eso te doy las gracias, gracias por ser mi amigo Keitaro.

Sara: Sebes algo Kei desde el día en que nos conocimos te cause muchos problemas, pero sin embargo tu nunca te molestabas es mas cuando tenia problemas eras el primero en ayudarme por todo ello yo quería agradarte y decirte que mas que un amigo para mi fuiste como un hermano mayor para mi y siempre te recordare hermano.

(Quien también se encontraba en ese lugar era Naru que por temor, vergüenza prefirió quedarse oculta en el pasillo).

Naru: Keitaro perdóname por ser tan tonta, se que es tarde lo que te voy a decir pero escúchame sabes esa noche en que no quise el regalo no fue por que no me importará es que yo y mi tonto orgullo fue mayor, y no supe como reaccionar si tan solo te hubiera dicho que entre Seta y yo no pasaba nada que tan solo quise agradecerle por la ayuda que siempre me brindo. Pero se que es tarde y no te culpo si no quieres perdonarme, yo solo quiero que sepas que eres la persona mas importante para mi y que nunca te voy a olvidar, solo te pido que cuides a todas las chicas como siempre lo hacías si Keitaro, espero que algún día el perdón me sea otorgado por mi estupido orgullo.

Haruka: Sobrino solo quiero que sepas que yo te quiero mucho a pesar que nunca pude demostrarlo abiertamente y me enojaba cuando me decías TÍA, pero no sabes cuanto deseos tengo de verte y que me diga TÍA Haruka, Kei te acuerdas cuando eras chicos y un día volviste de la escuela con la mejilla hinchada y nos dijiste que una chica te lo hizo jajaja nunca cambias Kei aun ahora que eras todo un hombre siempre las chicas te dejaban la marca en tu mejillas, Kei tu TÍA Haruka nunca te olvidara querido sobrino.

Motoko: Que extraña es la vida no Kei, te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos en aquel puente no recuerdo si llovía o nevaba en ese momento pero ay te vi venias con tus amigos y que desde luego se quisieron insinuarse y los mande a volar y a partir de ay te considere el hombre mas detestable sobre la tierra, pero a pesar de todos mis malos tratos tu siempre estabas ay conmigo para darme una mano y esa palabras que me hacían sentir tan bien, que irónica es la vida no, quien dirían que me enamoraría y esa personara serias tu, Keitaro sabes nunca pude decirte cuanto apreciaba tu ayuda pero en verdad gracias Keitaro, tu me hiciste comprender que hermosa es la vida y que no solo es entrenar y entrenar y me demostraste que puedo amar a un hombre y ser amada, gracias por todo Kei, te amo Keitaro Urashima mi pervertido, mi primer amor.

(Una semana después).

(Luego del funeral las chicas una a una fueron dejando Hinata ya que el dolor que sentían en sus corazón era muy fuerte y más ay donde compartieron tantos momentos con Keitaro con su amigo para todas con su amor imposible para algunas).

(Las ultimas en marcharse fueron Motoko y Haruka).

-A dios, no hasta pronto Keitaro mi primer amigo, mi primer amor. –De esta manera Motoko se despedía del chico al que amaría por toda su vida.

-Keitaro, cuida de todas las chica ahora mas que nunca te necesitan para poder salir adelante… y Keitaro recuerda que te quiero mucho, que te quiere tu TÍA Haruka. – Y así Haruka se despidió de Keitaro con una lágrima amarga que caía de su rostro.

(Y de esta manera la RESIDENCIA PARA CHICAS HINATA cerró sus puertas para siempre).

FIN

Desde ya espero que les allá gustado.

atte.: EL SANTO PEGASO


End file.
